Jealous
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Based on a new episode spoiler for season 4; Something happens during an investigation to make Brennan extremely jealous.


_Hi, everyone! Well, I put my school's Commuter Lounge to good use again this morning and wrote this instead of my literature project._

_This story is based on a spoiler I read yesterday for later this season. The spoiler said that Booth and Brennan end up at a strip club during an upcoming case, and a dancer there gives Booth a lap dance right in front of Brennan. I don't know anything about the circumstances or anything else about the scene (and frankly, I don't want to cuz I like to keep spoilers to a minimum) but I thought it might be fun to write about, even if the episode is a good few months away from being aired. So enjoy, and feel free to tell me what you think when you're done!_

* * *

"Bones!" Booth called as he entered the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab.

Temperance Brennan was standing on the platform, staring at a set of remains. She made no move to respond when Booth called her name and didn't even look up to acknowledge his arrival. Booth sighed. _Yup_, he thought. _There's definitely something wrong_.

"Bones!" he called again, swiping his card to join her on the platform. "Hey, what's wrong with you today? You haven't answered any of my calls all morning."

"I've been busy with the remains, Booth," Brennan said. "And don't call me Bones."

Booth froze. She hadn't ordered him to stop calling her that for years. He knew she only did that when she was really irritated with him. He recovered quickly and followed her around the autopsy table.

"Come on; let your new Squint work on the remains. We've got a possible witness to question waiting at the FBI," Booth said.

"You're perfectly capable of doing that without me, Booth," she told him.

He was again surprised at her response. "I know, but you usually want to be involved."

"I'll pass on this one, if you don't mind."

"Why, Bones? What's wrong? _Please_ tell me what I did," he begged.

"Don't call me Bones!" she sighed. "And nothing's wrong. I'm needed here. _Some_ of us actually put solving the case _before_ personal pleasure, and since going out into the field with you is something I wanted and not in my actual job description, I'm going to stay here."

"Some of us put work before personal pleasure? What does _that _mean?"

"You know very well what that means!" she replied.

At the bottom of the platform, Angela stood holding the case file, watching Booth and Brennan's interaction with a very amused expression on her face. Cam walked up beside Angela. She pulled her ID out to gain access to the forensic platform, but Angela held her arm out to stop Cam from proceeding.

"Don't go up there," Angela said, never taking her eyes off the bickering couple.

"Why?" Cam asked.

The artist gestured to Booth and Brennan. "They're in the middle of something."

"So?" Cam asked. "That's nothing unusual."

"This is a little bit different than their normal disagreements," Angela said. "And this is not a good time to interrupt."

"What's going on?" Cam asked.

"Remember when they went to the strip club yesterday to question the victim's friend? Well, apparently, the exotic dancer thought Booth was a total hottie and took it upon herself to give him a free lap dance right then and there…and right in front of Brennan," Angela explained.

"Oh," Cam laughed with understanding. "I take it Brennan didn't take that very well?"

"You've got that right. She called it inappropriate and unprofessional, which it probably was, on Booth's part, if he let it continue for very long, but she's really just jealous."

"Jealous?" Cam asked.

"Oh, come on, we both know she wishes _she_ were the one writhing on top of his lap in nothing but a little bit of lingerie," Angela said. "She hasn't figured that out yet, though, so she's, of course, reacting like this."

Back on the platform, Booth had finally gotten Brennan to stop working and look at him. Her hands immediately went to her hips, and a blue fire blazed in her big, round eyes as she glared at him.

"I have no idea what that means," Booth assured her.

"Just go without me, Booth. Maybe you'll get to see your friend again," she said.

"My friend?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, your friend. Lacey, right?"

A look of realization crossed Booth's face as he determined what had gotten her so upset.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked.

"You tell me," she said, not wanting to really discuss it.

"Bones, you saw what happened just as well as I did," Booth said.

"Yes, I saw an extraordinary display of inappropriate behavior from a federal agent."

"Me? She started it!" Booth said.

"I don't care," Brennan replied. "You did nothing to stop it."

"She pushed me into a chair and climbed on top of me!" Booth exclaimed.

"You could have easily shoved her off. You're a strong man," Brennan said.

Booth didn't know whether to thank her for the compliment or keep arguing. "Hey, she wasn't exactly a weakling or anything, and I was…too shocked to move!"

"That's no excuse!" Brennan replied.

"Bones, what's really upsetting you?" he asked, a nagging feeling telling him it was more than what she was letting on.

"I'm upset because you felt it was appropriate to get a lap dance on the job…in the middle of an investigation!"

"That's wrong," he said bluntly. "Try again."

"Excuse me?" she asked, the fire in her eyes growing stronger.

"You're upset because that girl gave me a lap dance in front of _you_," he said.

Downstairs, Cam and Angela shared a glance at each other's fascinated expressions.

"Should we cut in before one of them kills the other?" Cam asked, leaning over to her.

"I'm hoping one of them _kisses_ the other, and if you interrupt _that_, I'm quitting," Angela told her boss before being pulled back into the fight.

"Why would my being in the room while you got…serviced bothered me?" Brennan asked, genuinely confused as to where he was going with this idea.

"Okay, first of all, let's not call it that. It was a dance," Booth said.

"Fine," she sighed. "Why would I care?"

"Because you, Bones, are jealous," Booth told her.

"You think I wish Lacey was giving _me_ a lap dance instead?" Brennan asked. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard you insinuate."

"What? No!" Booth replied, stifling a laugh at how clueless she seemed to be. He stepped closer to her as he said, "I think you wish _you_ had been the one dancing on top of me."

"Oh wow, he went there," Angela giggled. "I refused to tell her why she was really upset." Cam looked surprised, too.

"I can't believe Seeley actually had the guts to say that to her," Cam said.

"Watching this is better than watching television," Angela said.

"I know," Cam said. "Where's the popcorn when you need it?"

"Booth, you're my partner! I'm pretty sure me giving you a lap dance would be even more inappropriate than you letting Lacey do it," Brennan said.

"I didn't let her! She practically forced me!" Booth protested.

"Then you should've arrested her for sexual harassment," Brennan said.

"Maybe I should have!" Booth replied.

"But you didn't because you were enjoying it too much."

"I was not…enjoying it," Booth said.

"That was a terrible lie," Brennan said. "She told me, Booth. I told her we had to go, and she looked right at your lap and up at me and said she wouldn't do that because you clearly weren't ready for her to go yet."

Brennan would never admit it, but those words had completely haunted her the night before. She had ended up coming in to work at three o'clock that morning after giving up on getting any sleep. She realized, though, that Booth would probably figure that out. She's never been very good at hiding her feelings from him.

"And that upset you," Booth said.

"How could that upset me? An erection is the male body's natural response to sexual stimuli, and you were being exposed to quite a lot of sexual stimuli at that club," Brennan said.

"Okay, so if that's true, why'd you literally grab her hair and drag her off of me when she refused to stop?" Booth asked.

"Because it was completely unprofessional, and we were trying to find out who murdered her best friend, and I found her lack of understanding for that fact appalling," Brennan said.

"No, it's because when you saw that woman dancing on me, you stopped being Dr. Brennan and started being Temperance."

"You make it sound like I have some kind of multiple personality disorder."

"We all have multiple personalities, Bones. Everyone acts differently in different environments," Booth said.

"Are you trying to be Dr. Sweets now?"

"No, I'm trying to fix my partnership. Look, don't tell me what the professional scientist thought, okay? Tell me what Temperance, the woman, is thinking," Booth told her.

Brennan sighed and stayed silent for a moment before the stern expression finally left her face. She hesitated for a moment, internally debating just how honest she wanted to be.

"It…you're right, okay? It bothered me. It bothered me to see that blonde stripper all over you, and it bothered me that you were enjoying, or at least responding to her…performance, and I don't understand why it bothers me because that's completely irrational, and…"

Her speech was cut off when she felt Booth's mouth press against her own, and she briefly registered two female gasps from nearby and concluded that Cam and Angela must have been witnessing their fight. That was all Booth had needed to hear from her. He needed just a little acknowledgment of her jealousy, a little reassurance that maybe she felt about him the way he felt about her. He realized then that she hadn't yet responded, so he pressed a little bit harder, inviting her to join the kiss.

As he increased the pressure on her mouth, her eyes slid closed, and she opened her mouth against his, giving him the okay to continue. She snapped the surgical gloves off and curled her hands around his face as he gently slipped his bottom lip between her lips. He pulled her close in a hug, and the world around them seemed to melt away.

She whimpered as she began losing herself in the feel of him, so he pulled her closer, kissed her deeper, and slowly licked at her lips, letting her know that she was safe with him.

Angela and Cam shared another glance, this time surprised, as they watched the partners sweetly but passionately kiss. A satisfied smile graced Angela's face as she turned to Cam.

"Okay," Angela said. "Go ahead."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"You can go up there now," Angela said.

"Are you kidding?" Cam asked, looking again at the kissing couple.

"No," Angela laughed. "You always broke up me and Hodgins when we acted like that."

"You told me if I interrupted them you were going to quit," Cam reminded her.

Angela didn't know what to say, so she and Cam simply kept watching them kiss. After a few more moments, Brennan pulled away from Booth's lips but allowed herself to stay wrapped tightly in his embrace.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked. "Should I not have done that?"

"No, Booth, that was…fantastic," Brennan replied, breathless. "We just shouldn't continue doing that on the forensic platform, and I'm pretty sure we have an audience."

Booth and Brennan glanced towards the door and saw Angela and Cam watching them. Angela simply waved at them when she noticed that she and Cam had been caught, while Cam tried to appear like she hadn't witnessed the entire exchange that had just taken place on the platform. Booth and Brennan turned back to one another, and Brennan's arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Why can't you and I kiss without an audience?" Booth teased.

She chuckled. "I guess we'll have to work on that, but I think for now, you need to go."

He pretended to pout. "Okay, but I definitely want to continue this later. Come over tonight?" he asked.

She smiled widely and nodded her head yes. "Maybe I'll dance for you," she teased.

He glanced at the time and realized how long it would be before they were alone at his house that night. He let out a frustrated sigh and rested his forehead against hers. "Bones, you're _really _making it hard for me to leave."

She just smiled and tilted her head towards his, requesting one more kiss. They shared another gentle, passionate kiss before he headed off to question the possible witness. Angela joined a very smitten-looking Brennan on the platform and laughed.

"What?" Brennan asked. Angela laughed again and shook her head.

"I just can't believe after all that subtle flirting and sexual tension between you two, it took a _stripper_ to finally get you together!"

Brennan frowned as she realized the truth in Angela's words and turned back to the remains on her table, forcing her mind to focus on the case and not the fact that as long as she was around, she'd never let a stripper give Booth a lap dance again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you've got some time!_


End file.
